The SHS Series: Halloween 2012
by Legolas Nordark
Summary: The primere story of the Sonic Holiday Series! (SHS) this is a collection of short, holiday themed stories. This is the story for Halloween 2012. This story dose involve some alcohal, but other than that it's clean. enjoy!


Hello everyone and welcome to the Sonic Holiday Series! I will be posting a new story every major holiday. so without further adu: Halloween 2012!

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sonic scrambled around his messy apartment, trying to find something he could pass of as a costume. He had received an invitation to Club Rouge's First Ever Annual Halloween Party earlier that day. Everyone from Station Square above the age of 14 had been invited, along with every member of the Sonic Gang. Now came the part where Sonic Had his dilemma: to get in you had to have a costume.

"Why don't you just say I have a costume!?" the azure hedgehog yelled, tired from all the looking.

You ask why, Sonic? Simple: this is my story, and if you haven't gotten it yet from your time in Mobius High (another one of my stories, please check it out), I rather enjoy myself torchering you. Fans can be cruel, deal with it.

Sonic just rolled his eyes at this and turned to the clock. _5:59?! _he thought _The party starts at 6:00! Screw the costume, I gotta go! _Sonic grabbed the invitation off of his kitchen table, ate the 2 chili dogs that was his dinner in 1 bite, and ran down the 21 flights of stairs. he slowed down once in the lobby only to get through the door.

Club Rouge was on the other side of town, an easy 45 second jog for the blue speedster, but at this hour, that trip could take 2 minutes due to the traffic. Sonic could have done it in 30 seconds regardless of the traffic, but that would mean using the sewer system, and that was NOT a good idea if he was heading to a party.

Despite the traffic, Sonic made it, arriving at 6:00 on the dot. The line already stretched for about a mile, but Sonic's invitation gave him instant access. He walked up to the bouncer, a young human collage boy, maybe 23 years old.

"Hey!" Sonic started, trying to get the bouncer's attention. He was flirting with 2 girls at the front of the line. Sonic just continued on, ignoring the bouncer's signal to wait a second. "Look, I know the invitation said costume required, but I couldn't find anything and was kinda hoping you could let me in anyway. I'm friends with Rouge, so..." Sonic's monologue was cut off once the bouncer looked to him.

"Sonic!" It was Christopher Thorndyke, an old friend of Sonic's who couldn't help but give his old companion a hug.

"mm..need air..." Sonic managed to get out. Christopher let him go after hearing this. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's just, I haven't seen you in years. Anyway, you ready to head in?"

"Well, ya. But I don't have a costume." Sonic explained. Christopher just gave him a funny look. "The invitation said 'costumes required for humans only, remember?" _Of course it did _Sonic thought, giving himself a facepalm. "Anyway the party's about to start." Christopher continued. "Ready to head in?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

The party, oddly enough, was just another night at Club Rouge. There were only 2 differences. The first was everyone was in costume. The second was that you could only get in by invitation. Sonic did have to admit though, Rouge had outdone herself. The club wasn't any different. It was still the nightclub next to Casinopolis with the midnight purple floor and deep orange walls. What amazed Sonic was that Rouge didn't just invite every mobian on the planet, but they actually _came._

Tails and Cream were off flying around the lights, playing tag. Knuckles was off in a corner with a glass of wine in hand mumbling to himself, no doubt planning to get Rouge to go out with him.

Shade was with Omega on the dance floor, the two of them doing what had to be the most amazing robot dance ever. Shade had gone onto 1 finger and was doing an upside down disco move with Omega moonwalking on her feet. She kept looking at Knuckles, as if she was trying to impress him, which she was. She and Tikal, who was currently dancing with her boyfriend, Chaos, (My fanfic, I do what pairings I want. Live with it.) were often trying to impress Knux. They both had major crushes on him and wanted to be with a member of their own race. But Knuckles only had eyes for Rouge.

Blaze was off flirting with Silver. She kept meaning to ask him out, but never got the courage. Maybe tonight she finally would. Rouge invited the Chaotix, but apparently forgot to tell them that under no circumstances would they perform. How can I say she forgot? Probably by the fact that they were setting up their stuff and Charmy was following Rouge around begging to let them play something.

The Babylon Rouges (Jet, Storm, and Wave) were in a corner, no doubt making plans to rob Rouge's jewels at the first opportunity. Shadow wasn't anywhere to be seen, which didn't surprise Sonic. Shadow was never one for social gatherings. And yet, this bothered the blue blur. He was...disappointed shadow wasn't there.

_Wait...Disappointed?_ Sonic thought _Since when did I ever care about that faker? Since the first time you saw him _his thoughts seemed to reply. _You always had a sense of admiration for that ebony hedgehog. He was the first one of your subspecies you ever met._ It was true. Shadow was the only other supersonic hedgehog in existence. from the moment the two had first seen each other, Sonic had loved the other. Wait...loved? Sonic was pulled out from his thoughts by hearing the one voice he dreaded more than water.

"SONIKKU!" Amy Rose squealed above the music. That was Sonic's cue to hit the dance floor. Sonic ran over to Omega and Shade.

"Hey, not bad moves!" he said, trying to remain cocky and not terrified of the nightmare that crazy stalker the pink fan girl was. "How 'bout a dance battle?" Omega and Shade merely looked at eachother before replying in unison "Bring It."

Everyone made a circle around the three. It was packed so tightly there was no way anyone could get out..._or in_. Sonic Smirked at that thought. The beat started, and the battle began. The song was 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5. Shade and Omega moved in. They started by moonwalking backwards to the middle of the floor. Then they span around and stopped in the splits.

Sonic did a homing attack aimed right at the two, but instead of hitting them landed on one hand and started breakdancing. The chorus of the song started, and Sonic launched himself into a backflip. At the height of his backflip, Sonic saw something that made his heart stop and threw his head into a sea of questions.

There, in a corner of the club, was Shadow. Rouge was flirting with him, she did have a habit of talking herself into believing that certain people had crushes on her. Shadow himself was well, same as ever. The crimson streaks on his arms, legs, and quills were flawlessly clean, and perfectly contrasted his ebony fur. The one difference was he was that he was too drunk to even stand, no doubt Rouge's doing. He never touched alcohol. But there he was, completely tight, just nodding to Rouge's flirts.

The sight angered Sonic, and made him a bit...jealous? He knew he wasn't gay, or at least he thought...But that thought was interrupted by a collision of the dance floor, and Sonic's face.

The music stopped, and everyone just looked at Sonic in shock. Shade ran over to Sonic and offered him a hand. "Sonic, are you ok?" the cream and orange echidna asked. Sonic took the hand and shade helped him up.

"I'm fine." he said with a razor added to his voice.. "Hey Shade, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm gonna head home." With that, the blue blur was out the door and walking home, wondering just what the hell he was feeling back there.

x-x-x-x-x-x

well, that's all until till thanksgiving! im sorry it's not much, but this is a set-up for the whole series. anywaw R&R!^-^


End file.
